<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Dance_in_the_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623600">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark'>Dance_in_the_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Voices in head, Sirius Black Angst, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loneliness got to him and now he's stuck here forever.<br/>(Read the tags)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius Black woke slowly. His whole body ached, but that was probably because he hadn't eaten anything in the last 48 hours. He got up and got dressed quickly; he didn't want to be late to class after all. He looked around the room sadly. It had been two months since the Whomping Willow Incident and the others hadn't forgiven him; not that he blamed them. If he was them, he wouldn't forgive him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, looking around warily. While only the Marauders, Snape, and the teachers knew about the incident, the rest of the student body had sensed the tension between Sirius and the other three Marauders. For the last two months, Sirius had been hexed in the hallways, insulted, shoved around, and even beaten up. When he wasn't being bullied, he was being ignored. Which, in his opinion, was worse. When he was alone, they whispered in his ears, telling him he ws worthless, that no one would miss him if he was gone. When he was alone, he remebered. Remebered things he didn't want to remeber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, the common room was completely empty. He sighed in relief and made his way to the transfiguration classroom. But on his way to the classroom, he decided to go to the Great Hall. He knew it was risky but he was feeling drawn to the Great Hall for some reason. He entered the hall and no one noticed. The banners that hung over the house tables were black, and there was a somber mood that seemed to hang over everyone. Everyone was dressed in black as well and that slightly scared Sirius because he knew what this meant; someone had died, and this was their funeral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to Peter, Remus, and James. All three had their heads down but he could see silent tears running down James' face, Peter's eyes looked suspiciously glassy, and Remus' eyes were bloodshot and dull. He went over to the, even though he knew they probably wouldn't want him near them, they were still his best friends and he wanted to comfort them. But before he could go comfort his best friends, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone else stood up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are here today to mourn the loss of one of our own; Sirius Orion Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius felt his blood turn to ice. He rushed over to James and tried to hug him but he went right through him. He tried again, this time with Peter but he had the same result. Suddenly, the memories came back to him. Waking in the middle of the night and deciding he had enough. Writing goodbyes for his friends and family. Walking up to the Astronomy tower and jumping off. Sirius looked down at himself for the first time and saw his body was bloody and bruised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was completely and utterly alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>